


Out of Reach

by Sleepy_Sunrises



Category: Persona 5
Genre: How Do I Tag, Kamoshida is a lil bitch and I hate him, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Persona 5 Spoilers, Prolly some smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Sunrises/pseuds/Sleepy_Sunrises
Summary: Akira and Ryuji have had multiple times when the other is just out of their reach, from the beginning in Kamoshida’s castle, to the end with a beaten and bloody Joker. And every time they swear to never let it happen again.(Potential spoilers for Persona 5! I mean? I changed some stuff because it’s a fanfic but yknow)





	Out of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa I’ve never posted a fic before like this so!! Be gentle I’m so scared lmao. It likely won’t be toooooo long? But I hope you like it <3!!

“Yo! Akira!!! Wake up man!!”

With a soft groan, Akira sat up. What a strange dream… a handsome boy from his school leading him into a castle where the two of them had their asses kicked. It seemed so… real. 

“Akira!”

With a jolt, Akira pushed himself up, the cool cobblestone under his fingertips and the hoarse voice calling for him finally snapping him out of his daze. 

It was real. 

He was in a castle... Bruised, but mostly unharmed… and… the boy from earlier just out of reach in their cell, the two of them separated by dark, metal bars splitting the room in two. 

The blonde across from him clung to the bars and let out a sigh or relief once he saw Akira up and alert again. 

“Guess some of the rumors were right. Your name is Akira then… but…” he sighed tapped his jaw in a place where throbbing pain was beginning to blossom on Akira’s own face. “Shit man.. that bastard Kamoshida’s guards really got you pretty good, huh?” 

Akira lightly touched his aching, now clearly bruised jaw and nodded, scooting over to the bars to be closer to his fellow prisoner. The two were quiet for a moment before the ever loud voice of the other broke the growing silence between them. 

“You don’t talk much, huh?”

Akira shrugged.

“Well uhh… I guess we even each other out then, huh?” He paused. “Oh shit, I know your name but you don’t even know mine. Sorry, I’m Ryuji Sakamoto. Pretty sure we’re past honorifics cause of this so just call me Ryuji, ‘Kay?”

Akira hummed and nodded. Ryuji, huh? That’s a nice name. A small, ever innocent smirk crept across Akira’s lips as he fixed his glasses. 

“Sure thing, Sakamoto-kun.”

Ryuji huff as his mouth twitched, the corners quirking up into the hint of a held back grin. 

“Asshole.”

Their amusement quickly came to an end as the clanging of metal boots and the slam of the door to Ryuji’s cell being flung open made them both jump to their feet. 

The two guards who entered stepped to the side and revealing the yellow eyed Kamoshida from before in all of his barely thong-covered, kingly glory, a grotesque snarl of a grin spread across his face. 

“Well well well!” The king’s distorted voice screeched like nails on a chalkboard. “Two trespassers! A criminal and a traitor.” 

The two cringed in unison, and Ryuji snarled back. 

“Traitor my ass! What the hell are you doing, Kamoshida?! Let us out of here!”

The king’s face darkened, and his grin turned murderous. 

“Now that’s no way to talk to your king!!! The crime for trespassing is death, but for your- your disgusting way of speaking to me, you’ll be executed first!!!”

Ryuji opened his mouth to protest, only to be silenced by Kamoshida’s foot meeting his gut. 

“Guards!”

In an instant, the two guards hefted the gasping teen up against the wall, spears crossed at his neck.

Akira felt as though his legs had been frozen to the ground, unable to move though his hands shook in clenched fists of rage. 

The king was quick to take notice.

“What? Too much of a coward to help him, huh?” He cackled. “Such a weakling should have never even been brought into this castle at all!”

A hint of another voice echoed through Akira’s mind. 

_“Are you going to stand for this?”_

“I…”

_“Well? Break thy silence,Trickster.”_

This wasn’t right. This wasn’t going to happen. 

Not on his watch. 

The invisible ice that had locked Akira into place before seemed to shatter as he rushed to the bars, grabbing and pulling with all of his strength. 

“Let him go!!!”

Kamoshida’s grin only widened.

“Or what? Trash like you can do nothing against me!”

_“Trash, hm? Are you going to stand for this again? Are you going to fall like before?”_

No. No. 

It felt as though his mind was ready to burst with rage, a fury that he was so close, so damn close, and yet he could do nothing. And the flaming voice that echoed through his thoughts seemed to feel it too. 

And grin. 

_“Well then, what are you going to do?”_

Akira steeled his resolve, but before another word could leave his lips, the flames seemed to soar higher and higher, consuming everything. It hurt… it hurt so bad!! So fucking bad!!! It burned!! The flames of rage and rebellion burned through his mind, making Akira fall to his knees and scream. 

_“Very well...I have heeded your resolve.”_

The weight of something over his eyes made Akira fight to open them, his fingers desperately clawing, searching for whatever it was, and coming to rest on a mask. It burned… the mask… the mask he needed it off, he needed it off so he could stop this, stop this nightmare, and stop the god forsaken pain!!!!

**_“Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I...Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!”_ **

With the sickening sound of tearing skin, Akira managed to rip the mask from over his eyes, blood seeping from his ruined face and dripping onto the cobblestone floor. Heat gently brushed over Akira’s hand, as though a glove was protecting it, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the mask disappearing into blue flames. 

The pain was gone. And power flowed through his veins. 

**_“Good. Let us resolve this horrid situation now, Trickster.”_ **

The voice seemed closer now… real now. Was it real now?

Blue flames enveloped Akira’s vision, the heat surrounding him as he rose to his feet. He couldn’t help but grin as he lifted a crimson gloved hand and gestured to the startled guards and king through the bars. 

“Arsene, Ravage them.”

In an instant, the demon wrenched one of the bars out of place from the others, and after aiming it as though it were a dart in his clawed hand, threw it through the new hole between the bars and skewered one of the guards through its chestplate. The guard coughed out a puddle of blackened blood from beneath its mask before vanishing in a cloud of shadow. 

Kamoshida squeaked an order, and immediately the second guard pulled back, dropping Ryuji, who coughed and clutched at his wounds, and preparing to strike its attackers. It was already too late, however, as with a flick of Arsene’s wrist a flash of black and red flames shot from the ground and decimated the second guard. 

“Y-You-!!!! How dare you!!”

Akira’s eyes flicked over to the trembling king, who promptly turned tail and bolted out of the cell like a nearly naked bat out of hell. Coward. 

The masked teen watched him go as Arsene dissolved into blue flames behind him. Finally, his attention turned to Ryuji who was staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Dude… holy shit…”

Akira hummed softly, watching as Ryuji shakily got to his feet (was he not putting weight on one of his legs?) and dusted himself off. 

“Right… we… we need to get out of here. Cmon.”

Akira nodded, stepping forward and promptly falling flat on his face as a wave of exhaustion swept through his body. 

“Shit-! Akira?!”

Akira hummed tiredly, nuzzling into the cool stone beneath him. He’d be up in a minute. Just a minute… maybe five… five more minutes, please…

He tiredly registered being hoisted up and his arm draped over Ryuji’s shoulder so the two could support each other. Akira nuzzled a little closer to his warm companion as they began walking, each step slowly waking him up again. And once he was mostly awake again, a realization drifted through his tired mind. 

He never wanted to be so close, but still so infuriatingly out of reach from Ryuji like they had been again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! Chapter one! Yeah boooooooooooooooooooi! Uhhh expect at least one more chapter,,,, eventually,,,, probably,,,, most likely,,,, hgk


End file.
